Lost Partnership
by Darkstatic
Summary: It have been two years, since the Makai Tournament. Hiei's disappearance still have continued. However, one night, Hiei came clashing at Kurama, badly injured, he brought an unknown evil with him. NON-YAOI
1. Prologue

**Lost Partnership**

****

**Time at YYH: 2 years after the Makai Tournament**

**Disclaiming: No, I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho Characters.******

****

****

**Prologue**

It was a stormy night. An unusual stormy night, as Kurama would have defined. It was only today, the day when Kurama felt extremely unusual. A day, where he would have felt to conceal himself inside his apartment, the fact of this is that nothing was wrong with him, which was certain. Of course, when it was meant to that, he mean physically. It wasn't the spirit of his former Youko form, thumping, right in the back of his mind, and he knows it. It was certain, though, this was an awkward day, and even Yusuke would admit it.

Which was when, the phone rang clear in his mind. Jerking back in to his senses, wearing only a white sleeveless shirt and a red boxer, he ran toward his phone, in the dark. He felt his feet clashed with the sturdy wooden floor, almost like… if he has waited for the phone call, almost if he was longing for it. Kurama wasn't sure, why he was so eager to pick up the phone. No, eager is not the word, it is more likely nervous to leave the caller waiting, for the phone to be picked up. Of course, he picked it up before he could consider what is included within the call.

"Hey, Kurama," a familiar voice rang in to his ears.

_Yusuke, _Kurama thought, calming himself down. "Kurama, is it me… or you are kinda gasping for air?" The young and emotional voice spoke up again. 

It was unusual for Kurama to loose his breath so easily, at least, not to a 'tiny little jog' for the phone. "What? I think it is only you," Kurama answered, hiding his quick breathing. Lying, something he is very good at.

"You know, I wonder… what could have happened to our lives, if we never met Hiei," Kurama immediately was startled at the question. Yusuke kept in silence, as if waiting for Kurama to answer his question.

"Excuse me?" He asked, almost with an innocent voice, which, in no doubt, was caused due to his lack of understanding toward his acquaintance's question. He was already listing the effect, if Hiei was never there.

 Yusuke took a silent breath; he was at a random phone booth. Amusingly, he wasn't annoyed by the rain clattering against the plastic window; shielding the wind and the rain… Well, his foot is pretty much soaked up, because the door does have a leek for air, if it was ever needed for one. Uncomfortably, he continued, "Remember, Kurama? When I told you how awkward today are, well, in feeling, I mean?" Kurama paused a second, trying to understand the sentence. He nodded, almost catching himself from nodding; mentally noting Yusuke isn't seeing his expression, not to mention his actions. 

"Of course, it is still disturbing me." Kurama admitted. It was nice to have company, even though; Yusuke wasn't talking face-to-face toward Kurama.

"Well, Kurama, this reminds me of two years ago." He hesitated, trying to put the words in its right place. He knows it wouldn't be nice to speak a scrambled thought toward anyone, more so, not toward Kurama. Especially when he know something is wrong. "Here, Kurama, to make my life and your life easier, just remember the time, when you stepped out of your apartment."

As if he flicked the television on with the remote, Kurama's eyes immediately started to remember. At the same time, Yusuke holds his breath, in order to stop him rambling. He wanted Kurama to remember it silently.

Before the night, it was actually a sunny day. Even the weather report didn't predicted the stormy night. That was the starting hint of the strange day that both, Yusuke and Kurama, has experienced. That feeling, Kurama just has remembered, never have occurred before he left his apartment. 

In reality, Kurama clutched his fist tight, until his knuckles turned white. He clasped his eyes shut, resisting to stay at that moment.

Inside his memory, Kurama has opened his door, stepping out in to the hall. The feeling immediately changed. At the same time, Kurama snapped his eyes open and relaxed his knuckles. He took a deep breath. Where have he sense such a similar feeling? Was it when facing one of the Dark Angels? Or…

He stopped immediately, when he realizes what Yusuke is pointing about. 

"It… no, it can't be. Hiei shouldn't be coming back. He is enjoying his life." Kurama answer reluctantly, hiding the false hope. It is true; Kurama wishes to meet the mysterious fire demon again. It is true; he missed him, as a friend. However, it isn't true, that he doesn't know what is lurking behind him. He immediately felt a sense of fear at the pit of his stomach. A hint to tell him something is around him.

"Yusuke, it seems like I got some company, I'll call you later." Without waiting for a reply, he hanged up the phone, preparing himself for what-so-ever is lurking at the darkness. 

Yusuke stare at the receiver with a blank expression. "He should at the very least, let me tell him, I am not at home," he growled silently, as he know, he is stuck at the phone booth for the night. Of course, it is always an option to run to Kurama's home and check him out. He sounded nervous, when he told him his last sentence…

Fear gripped his heart. Immediately, he ran toward Kurama's apartment absently.

Kurama watched his step, silently planting his foot at the wooden floor. In a very alert status, his eyes peered through the darkness. It didn't startle him a lot, when the window banged in a very noisy way, that immediately led Kurama to the thought, something is happening. Without any thoughts, he ran toward the window and opened it up, nearly, cutting the person lying on it to half with his Rose Whip.

Kurama's emerald eyes widen, when he realize who it was. His body was staggered, his arms was bleeding, his face was bruised and smeared with his own blood. His chest was wounded with a very attracting wound, bleeding freely and coating his light-blue shirt with blood.

"Hiei!"

*******

**Author's note: I am sorry, if my grammar is horrible. I have been trying to acquire a new grammar style. So, I am not surprised, if it is not understandable. If it is not, tell me, I'll rewrite it. **


	2. Chapter 1: A Confrontation With an Old F...

**Lost Partnership**

****

**Disclaimer: Uh, don't wanna get sue. Nu-huh…**

****

****

****

**Chapter 1**

"Hiei!" Kurama was shocked. Hiei is back and is wounded severely. Without much consideration about having his shirt soaked wet with blood, he caught Hiei's falling body. "Hiei, answer me, Hiei!" He shook the immobile body. No answer. He silently reminds himself to keep in mind that Hiei is wounded. That thought was already settled, though. Hiei is wounded and he needs treatment, quickly. 

Without hesitation, he ran toward his room, carrying the unconscious demon with him. At this instant, he halted himself, as he almost stubs his toe on his bedpost. The redhead took a deep breath, as he must calm himself down, before treating Hiei. He slowly reminded himself the procedure of treating a wound, failing to notice the shadow he is searching for is just right behind him.

Catching a glimpse of an unknown youki, he grabs a rose from his red hair. Fully aware of what is going on.

"Rose Whip!" Under Kurama's order, the rose transformed in to threatening whip, coated with powerful thorns. Kurama didn't need to consider about attacking his adversary. He whipped the shadow, not surprised at all; his adversary dodged the attack gracefully.

This didn't stop Kurama to attack, though. He whipped the shadow again, managing to get a glimpse of the robe before changing his whip's direction. This time, his opponent was surprised. The rose thorn cut through the robe, dripping purple blood freely to the floor.

"Impressive, Kurama." Kurama narrowed his eye at the call of his former name. It, perhaps, has surprised him. It was rare, for a demon to call Kurama, well, Kurama in Ningenkai. He shouldn't be, in the matter of fact. After all, he should be famous for his participate on the Makai Tournament and the Dark Tournament. The mysterious shadow formed a silent smile. He has surprised him. "Don't worry, Kurama. Your Ningen body will be lying in heaps soon," the shadow spoke again, snapping Kurama from his thoughts.

The mysterious demon released a few winged knifes, throw them right at his target. Kurama dodged them, most of them, at least. One of the many knifes cut through the skin at the lower part of his left arm. Even though, it seemed to be merely a scratch, it was bleeding.

Kurama narrowed his eyes, he glared at his opponent. A hint of danger sparked across the emerald orbs, amusing the shadowed adversary.

"Are you angry?" The shadow taunted him, "Are you? Angry for hurting your friend?" He chuckled at the last bit. Kurama continued glaring at him.

Even though, it was obvious, Kurama was indeed angry. It was the fact, he injured one of his friends, and he isn't going to live for it. Hiei leads his life this far, the redhead thought silently, he always have thought he haven't paid up for it. The taunt was pretty much unsuccessful, as Kurama continued to glare at the shadow.

It has angered the shadow, though. Gritting his teeth silently, he growled a threat at Kurama, "This blades," as the words have said, he pulled out four more winged knifes, showing the silver tools right in front of Kurama's emerald eyes, "Will tear through your soul!" With those words, he unleashed his ki-wrapped knifes. Kurama didn't bother to dodge them, which shocked him greatly.

_Why? Why wouldn't he dodge it?! The shadow youkai thought in silent, as he watched his attack approach the redhead._

"REIGUN!" A familiar voice cried, as a bluish reiki blast advanced at the shadow, swallowing the ki-wrapped attack inside the blue glow, in advance, it blow the shadowed demon out of the apartment, smashing the mysterious shadow in to the park's rough ground. No doubt, people nearby will be starting to wonder, what is going on. 

Kurama silently greeted Yusuke, not before taking a short glance at his open-wound. He didn't feel like bandaging such a small wound, thus, allowing the blood to freely flow down to his finger tip, and dripping on to the rain-soaked floor. He did take a small scan around his once called 'home', though. "Great, Yusuke." He managed to said, catching the attention of the raven haired boy, "Where am I supposed to stay? And, where is Hiei supposed to rest?" He asked, in a small joking voice.

Yusuke paused from apologizing, when he heard the name that belongs to a demon that he hasn't seen in a long period of time. It took him a split of second to understand what has Kurama said. All he did was stare at the redhead, as rain droplets continue to fall on his already soaked body.

"H-Hiei?!" He blurted out; he was surprised, no doubt. Kurama let out a frown; it isn't exactly comfortable to tell Yusuke about the injured demon, especially, when he is slightly frantic. Reluctantly, he pointed to the injured demon. "Holy shit! What happened to him?" He asked, as he took a quick scan of the Jaganshi. Kurama shut his eyes closed, as he listened to Yusuke's babbling of thirty thousand questions, followed by a set of curses. Kurama was no longer able to stand against his acquaintance's rudeness. However, it was known to be not wise, if he socket his ribs, without much a choice, Kurama stared at Yusuke.

 The young youkai continue spluttering words, as if there were no tomorrows. It nearly rendered the kitsune asleep. Fortunately, the raven hair boy started to notice a set of emerald orb was staring at him. Tiredness clouded those set of eyes. Immediately, by any luck, he grinned innocently, wishing Kurama to accept his rudeness. He hesitantly changed the subject, "well, shouldn't we get out of here first?"

Kurama glared at the Ningen. "You ruined my home, Yusuke. It won't be long before the firefighters will come here." He took a pause before continuing, "Plus, you soaked me up, and bore me to death with your "rant"."

Yusuke bowed his head, apologizing silently. He grabbed Hiei, not before noticing the confused look, he is getting from Kurama. "Well, we are heading to my apartment. I blew up your apartment, so, yeah." 

Kurama nodded, he never liked his hair to get wet. He sighed heavily, this was certainly an awkward day, and he regretted picking up the phone. At least, Yusuke took on the job of taking responsibility of this case. In other cases, he probably would have mumbled a sorry, and run off, that was something he would do, if you mention about three years ago. After all, during the time, Yusuke did grow in to a mature being. 

Soon, they found themselves hearing police sirens, and found themselves running through the muddy ground in a hasty attitude. It wouldn't be nice to be interrogated by the police, especially when there is **no way** to explain to the living beings of Ningenkai about youkai and reiki.

"I really hate this." Kurama panted, Yusuke merely nodded. They were at Yusuke's home. Both wet and panting for air. They have managed to put Hiei at bed, not bothering about having the bed sheet soaked by Hiei's blood.  

They know, if they don't help the Jaganshi, they will kill him. Tiredly and unwillingly, Yusuke have dried Hiei, cursing under his breath while doing his objective. Kurama has a better luck. He was able to snatch five second of resting, before he have to bandage Hiei's abrasion. In much of his caution, Kurama have bandaged the Jaganshi's wound, double checking every bandage before giving himself in weariness. Awfully tired, he slump at the coach, nearly drifting in to sleep. Of course, it was long till he can have his rest, as Yusuke told him about his wound. It was doubtful, Kurama would groan due to this. However, he did. Kurama wanted to sleep, not bind his wound. 

"Say, Kurama," Yusuke spoke up as he attempted to start a conversation, as he focused on the kitsune's injury. They were now relaxing at Yusuke's living room. Kurama was simply lying there in a lazy attitude, a very lazy attitude, "What happened?"

Kurama lazily open one of his eyes, showing his shining emerald orb. Even though, they only had a lamp on, Kurama's eyes can be recognized easily. Whether he is in his Youko form or in his human form. 

"Well, I am not too certain myself. I just caught Hiei banging on my window, and then this shadow came attacking me." Kurama slurred tiredly, his eyes are barely opened now. It was a very long night for Kurama. Not to mention, he haven't even slept in since this week's Monday. 

The Youko didn't realize it, he didn't realize sleep have claimed him. However, it was certain to Yusuke, when Kurama fell in to his deep slumber. When Kurama opened his eyes again, he found the sky blue, and the sun shining it's warm ray on his body. He stretched, followed up by a small yawn.

"G'Morning!" Yusuke slurred casually, as he popped right behind Kurama, hovering his face in front of Kurama's eyes.

"Good morning." He said, as he stretched again. He winced at his wounded arm. Not clearly remembering why his arm hurting, he dragged his arm in to his sight. He was surprised to see a bandage with reddishness tainted on it.

"You injured your arm last night, remember?" Yusuke offered, as he read Kurama's eyes like a book. Kurama's mouth formed an 'o' shape, showing he indeed did remember the events.

"How is Hiei?" Kurama asked all the sudden, surprising Yusuke. He didn't show signs he would start a conversation. 

"I'll tell ya that later. First, you are starting to stink with those wet clothes. You soaked my couch already." He snuffles the air, as he showed a pair of clothing probably is owned by him, "Here, it might be a bit tight, but it should be fine." Kurama accepted the fresh clothing with smile of his very own. He have forgot that he have been running under a storm last night.

He sat up, took the clothing and asked for permission of the using the washroom. Yusuke simply signaled to him an obvious answer, as he walked in to the kitchen.

_Might as well take a shower then, Kurama thought. Placing the clothing on the steel rod, he took a simple warm shower. Starting to sort out his thoughts._

It was amusing, yet, it was confusing. It was amusing, Hiei is back. It was confusing, why Hiei is in Ningenkai. It was confusing, why didn't the battle take place at Makai. His thoughts wandered around, as he was unconscious about his action. He dressed himself, deep in thought. Something stopped him from thinking, though. Yusuke's clothes are slightly tight.

He groaned as he remembers the thought of having his cloths at his destroyed apartment. He is going to have to go to Genkai's temple, in order to snatch some of his remaining clothes. 

He exited the washroom with the fresh navy blue sleeveless shirt and black nylon pants. The redhead shifted slightly, due to the uncomforting shirt. His emerald eyes caught Yusuke's brown eyes, as Yusuke bumped right at the redhead.

"Ouch!" He murmured as he bump on Kurama's chest. Only to find Kurama staring at him, "Uh, sorry, Kurama," he paused for a second to observe Kurama's tall stature. He grinned awkwardly, as he found Kurama shifting slightly. "I figure my clothes don't suit you." Kurama nodded, as Yusuke hit right on the nail. It was obvious, though.

"I'll have to go to Genkai's temple to pick up some of my clothing." Kurama face was starting to be thoughtful, "The only remaining ones." He added. 

Yusuke immediately apologized in frustration. "I told you, I AM sorry." He puffed slightly; his face was red, due to the frustration. Kurama is very expertise at mockery as well. 

A faint groan interrupted their conversation.

"It seems like our little demon has woken up." Yusuke said, as he flexes his muscle slightly. He has been flexing his muscle very often, even though, when he isn't on a fight, Kurama frowned. Life must have been boring for Yusuke, especially when his spirit is developed to fight. Of course, this would have to exclude Keiko chasing him with a roll of newspaper. 

Loves has been blooming between those two. Ever since Yusuke have returned, Keiko would be with Yusuke, babbling about her wonderful day.

   As they entered the guest room, they found Hiei looking around, very confused. His red pupils caught in to Kurama's emerald eyes. His eyes widen, which Kurama immediately caught on. He was very surprised to see him. Perhaps, he didn't come to Ningenkai in purpose…

"Kurama?" He asked quietly. He felt culpability. It was not because he was being treated as a patient; it was rather because he has disappeared for two years. He has not even bothered to visit his sister, Yukina or his good friend, Kurama. Both of them have deserved to be visited, but he just has left. He just vanished in to the cloud of Makai's. 

"Good to see you," Kurama greeted casually, as he grab a wooden chair, sitting on it in procedure as well. "How have you been?" Kurama offered a munificent smile. Hiei was shocked, Kurama was not mad at him? Not even one bit? However, he knows Kurama is an excellent liar. His anxiousness remained at the same level.

Yusuke emerge their conversation. This caused Hiei's eyes to lock on the set of brown eyes. "No, I am not going to bite you." Yusuke joked; Kurama chuckled slightly at the comment.

 "You guys… are not mad?" He shuttered. The redhead shook his head.

"No, because we know we have no right to be mad." Kurama paused, as he observes Hiei's expression, "We have been involving you in many situations, which you wouldn't like to do. You deserve this freedom." Hiei was surprised. The Youko, disguise under a Ningen form has hit the spot. He didn't liked how they pulled him to rescue Yusuke. That is the exact thought he have thought. He deserved this freedom. Once again, he felt guilt.

"You know, Hiei," Yusuke started, grabbing the Jaganshi's attention toward the raven-hair boy, "We are not mad at your choice to work for Mukuro. So, stop staring at us like if we are going to rip your head off." Hiei can't help but to smirk at that comment. Yusuke was still himself.

They sat in silent for a moment, before Kurama decided he better go to Genkai's Temple for his extra clothing. He shifted slightly and excuses himself. With a flash, he was gone. No doubt, he probably was running in an amazing speed. A sleeveless shirt and a nylon pant isn't exactly the best set of clothing to walk out with. 

"You better rest, Hiei." Yusuke spoke softly, as he watched the Jaganshi's eye drooped. Hiei nodded tiredly, before lying on the comfortable bed. It has been a time, since he has a proper sleep, Hiei thought quietly. Right away, sleep claimed him.

It didn't take an amount of time to reach Genkai's temple. Still shifting slightly, he board the train awkwardly. Kurama ran through his hair with his finger, as he sat on his seat. He observes the scenery through the window, wondering how peaceful it is. That is what he thought, until he caught a hint of Reiki. 

"Yo!" A familiar voice came to his mind. Kuwabara. Kurama have been keeping in touch with the tall build Ningen. So, it didn't really surprised Kurama to find him here. He already knows why Kuwabara is here. "Kurama! What a pleasant day to meet you!" He greeted casually. Even though, years have passed since their first encounter, Kuwabara was still a chatterbox. The only thing that have changed inside his heart, it was his change of pride and sense of proper language. Yusuke and Kuwabara would still quarrel once in awhile, while Kurama would be listening, trying to ignore the glances they are attracting.

"Hello, Kuwabara-kun." Kurama greeted as natural as he would always been. "I assume you are going to visit Yukina?" They can felt the train starting up. Kuwabara nodded, as he took the seat beside the Youko. 

"Of course," Kuwabara grinned widely. His face turned slightly serious, in under a matter of second, Kurama was wondering why, "Have you heard that explosion last night? I woke up from just only the sound." 

Kurama immediately locked his mouth. Of course, the explosion was such a strident scene; it has probably attracted itself to the news. He smiled sheepishly, "Well, Yusuke and I met a youkai." He showed his bandage arm before continuing on his latest gossip, "As you see, I have been injured. I experienced a very interesting moments" he stopped, trying to explain the next part. Kuwabara urged him to go on. "I could have been murdered, if it wasn't for Yusuke. I depended on his reigun, when I sensed his arrival." Kurama notice how he messed up the first part already, changing the wording smoothly, he calmly continue, "We also found Hiei. He was injured, when we found him."

The bearer of Reiken dropped his jaw. Hearing upon the fire demon's name, he was surprised. He never expected Hiei to come back.

"I know, I didn't expect him, either." Kurama said softly.

Immediately, both of them noticed their stops are nearby, as the announcer alerted them. They got up and exited the train. Kuwabara thoughts were soon occupied by Hiei's existence. His eager-talking lips were no longer moving, as he concentrated on his thought.

The walk was quiet. This caught Kurama's attention; even though, he was deep in thought too. However, Kuwabara have been silence for the entire time. That was too noticeable for even a deaf person to notice. Kurama understands, though. He knows his friends want some time to think and understand the latest gossip. Kurama didn't exactly catch up in it, either.

It was a flash darkness, as both of them caught. Kurama groaned, as his senses told him, the shadowed demon is back. The youkai that have attacked him is back. Another black stroke appeared and vanished as it traveled on the sky, appearing behind them a second later on. 

Kuwabara was ready for a fight. After hearing the news from Kurama, it is possible that this… demon is that demon, which has injured Hiei.

"We have met again, Kurama." The dark shadow spoke up with a well-known voice. Kurama narrowed his eyes, dangerous gold sparks across his green eyes. "Oh, I was meant to find him, not you." He pointed his finger toward Kuwabara.

Kuwabara gritted his teeth as he widens his own eyes, it flashed his anger, and he spoke up with mightiness in his tone, "You dare to oppose me? I, Kazuma Kuwabara, will destroy you!" The shadow listened calmly, as Kuwabara summoned Reiken. Gripping his Rei-formed sword, he advanced, before Kurama can warn Kuwabara of the dangerous youkai.

"You better not interfere, kitsune." For the very first time, the shadow revealed his eyes. It sparked purple, as he throw several winged knifes at the advancing Ningen. It amused Kurama, though. He have saw this eyes somewhere before.

Feeling proud today, Kuwabara shafted to the right and slug the attack away. With ease, the following knifes dropped down at the rocky floor with a **clank**, shattering the rock beneath. The demon smiled his hidden smile again, this match will be interesting. Especially, to find such a powered Ningen is rare nowadays. This will entertain him. 

The tall Ningen was still at the sky. He hasn't landed from his mighty jump. Not missing this chance, Kuwabara stretch his Reiken, aiming to strike the demon through his chest. "You WON'T beat me!" The shadow cried, as he formed a green barrier to protect himself, the Reiken vanished in to nothingness as it collided with the barrier. Nothing, just air. Kuwabara dropped to the ground, slightly shocked by the shockwave caused by the barrier. When he witnesses the sight of his Reiken being blocked, he didn't expect the powerful wave disabling his mind for slightest moment. He kneels at the rocky ground, eyes widened, and mouth open.

"I was never meant to claim your life, Ningen." He spoke, hoarse was hinted on his tone, "However, no human, who has made me angry, has survived my wraith!" As if the words were prayers, a few more knifes were thrown toward the shocked Kuwabara.

Kurama realizes Kuwabara's immobilized status, without considering his action twice; he bravely jumped in front Kuwabara, startling the Ningen even more at Kurama's action.

"Rose Whip!" He said, as he took a rose out of his hair, forming the same whip, which was used at the previous battle. In such a skillful way, he grip the flying knifes with his whip and throw it back to the shadow demon. A gust of wind blew, surrounding Kurama's target with dust. As the dust cleared away, his foe was gone. However, pain staggered Kurama as he found blood droplet appeared on the forest floor.

A knife has struck his chest.

******

**Author's Note: I understand, if this is too boring . I did try to find my excitement, though.   **


	3. Chapter 2: An Invitation to Danger

**Lost Partnership**

****

**Disclaimer: Uh, don't wanna get sue. Nu-huh…**

****

**A/N: I thank you, my reviewers, pointing out my primary grammar mistakes, while giving me more encouragement to continue this story. Like I have said, I understand my grammar mustn't be excellent, in fact, I think they are horrible. So, spare me and correct me, if it is needed. **

****

**Ane: *laugh* I'll keep that in mind.**

**Anime_05: Hmmm, perhaps, most of the questions you have asked will be answered in this chapter. Also, thank you for volunteering being a beta-reader for my story. I'll see where does this go, if the grammar doesn't improve over time, I'll have to get a beta-reader.**

**Estel: *cough* I am sorry to keep you anxious for the whole time.**

****

**This chapter might be the chapter that might bring your liking down toward this story, yet keep reading; I promise good stuff to those who proceed.**

**Chapter 2**

"So, how is he?" Anxiety was well hinted in the voice of Kazuma Kuwabara, his voice was spoken smoothly and the volume was shallow, unlike his hyper personality. He was still devastated by what have happened during their walk toward the primitive temple. 

It took Kuwabara exactly eighteen minutes to carry the kitsune in to the footstep of Genkai's temple. By the time Kuwabara has arrived to Yukina for aid, Kurama's wound was bleeding in an intensive rate. The attack that the unknown demon has inflicted seems feeble, compared to Karasu and Touya and other battle that Kuwabara has witness, it was unimaginable that one well aimed knife can dive deep in to Kurama's chest, causing a dreadful effect.

"Don't worry, Kazuma-san, Kurama-kun would be fine, though I regret saying that his left lung have been injured as well, I wasn't able to heal it." Yukina bow in apology, not knowing that Kuwabara was grateful that she has saved his friend. 

The ice maiden always has a trend of thinking that she has done a futile job, Kuwabara thought in silence. 

"I think the knife must have injured his lung, Kazuma-san." The koorime frowned at the thought of seeing her good friend being stabbed at the upper chest area, "When he wakes up, you should prevent him from fighting until he stop coughing."

Kuwabara shook his head, "We can't just let Kurama lay in the bed though! He is the intelligent one and has even met that demon more then I do." It was then, realization hit him. "You… want him to stay at the bed, so his lung can return to full ability." 

"Kazuma-san, please, Kurama-kun is a strong being, I am certain that he will make a fast recovery." Yukina spoke meekly. She really did feel sorry, if her power was stronger, she might have held the ability to fully heal Kurama.

"How is he?" Kuwabara's voice destroyed Yukina's thoughts of guilt.

"He is currently unconscious." Yukina replied, without making any eye contact, she continued, "You might want to call Yusuke-san, at least tell him about what has happened."

According to her tone and lack of eye contact, Kuwabara knows Yukina wanted to be alone. It was just another excuse to throw him off to another place.

"Yukina-chan, you really did you best. Don't feel guilty." Those words, somehow, came out adamant, almost as if he was stressing himself. He did manage to sound humble, though he wished he could have done a lot more then just give words of confidents.

Kuwabara turned around, leaving the room, exiting the room and Yukina with his words of comfort. It was then, there was a sense of flashing shadow, flashing in to the forest and then… it was gone. The one sound that remains was the rattling leaves, which was why Yukina look up and saw the unexpected.

*****

"This is hella boring!" Yusuke complained as he tapped his fingers at the wooden desk, annoying, which belongs to his home. He had no idea why did he buy this junk at the first place. It wasn't like he will do any work at it, read any books or actually using the desk to its fullest capacity. The only use for the desk was probably for Yusuke to tap his fingers and having his legs up there for comfort. Not mentioning, the usage of decoration and an item to waste his room's space.

"Don't complain, I think life here is better then life in Makai." Hiei snorted in reply. Hiei was rather lying at Yusuke's bed and his bandage has been tainted by blood, hiding the gash beneath the once-white strip of bandage. It was certain that both of them don't want the raven-hair teenager fix up Hiei's bandages that is still being wrapped tight around Hiei's gashed wound. "Like… beating up that baka ningen?"

"Baka ningen?" Yusuke repeated Hiei's words; the fire demon can sense a sort of confusion in his voice. It has been such a long time that Yusuke doesn't remember who is indicated as baka ningen. Finally, it hit him, striking him an extremely cheerful laugh. "You still call Kuwabara that?"

A nod was Yusuke's answer, "He is still a baka, I believe."

"Maybe, we rarely beat each other up. 'Cause ya know, Kuwabara is now a hardworking soul nowadays. It is even rare for me to see him. The only people that has probably seen him the most is Yukina and Kurama." Yusuke casually shrugged. Yusuke has been musing about how life was boring in Ningenkai; it wasn't as exciting as a Reikai Tantei or during the Makai Tournament. His last fight with Yomi was still remarkable that he wished he can fight with the formidable warrior once again.

"What are you talking about? Kurama still pay visit to that baka ningen?" Hiei asked, wondering if Kurama has lost his sanity to even meet that noisy and annoying human that existed.

"Not exactly meet, Hiei." Yusuke did not fail to notice the disbelief in Hiei's red pupil, ignoring the fact that Hiei can actually think Kurama as an ignorant person; he shrugged again. Before he can stop himself from having a defensive tone, keeping Kurama's well-deserve reputation, he spoke up, "Kurama always somehow meet Kuwabara. It could be in the street, in the train or basically anywhere else inside of Japan."

It was then a phone ringing that disrupted their pleasant conversation.

"I am gonna get the phone, be right back, Hiei." Yusuke stood up, preparing to have a good 'This is Urameshi Resident' reply to anyone who called his home.

"I don't understand why you answer to those ningen calls." Hiei called after him, which manage to catch Yusuke's ear for a second.

"Well, I mean, it could be Kurama or Kuwabara. It isn't nice to miss their calls." Yusuke smirked, as he left.

It took a few steps to reach the phone; the ringer shouldn't be waiting too long, according to Yusuke's estimating.

"Yusuke speaking." Yusuke spoke up; he decided to ignore the pleasant greetings. After all, he wasn't the type to have an excellent manner during a phone call. It wasn't like Atsuko, Yusuke's mother, would call him anytime. All she did was an unemotional nod to send Yusuke off. He did consider moving in to Keiko's, but then… 

"Hey Urameshi, it is me, Kuwabara." A very familiar and semi-deep voice replied Yusuke's impolite greetings. "You might want to come here, Kurama has been injured. I mean, we met a youkai during our walk to Genkai."

Yusuke snickered at the fact he mentioned to Hiei earlier. "Did I mention we got a Jaganshi coming over as well?"

"That shorty is coming?!" Kuwabara's voice was filled with skepticism. His voice became slightly pitchy as well. He knows Hiei was there, but by the fact, he know that he doesn't want the Jaganshi to visit him.

"Yeah, he is injured though." Yusuke stated.

A pitch of scream rang clear at both of their ears.

"Jesus Christ! Yusuke, pick Hiei up and come here as quickly as possible!" Kuwabara spoke quickly that Yusuke managed to only catch the last bit about coming to Genkai's temple as quickly as possible. A felt of joy was arising beyond his spirit and he can feel it. There is going to be a fight.

In a flash, he was carrying the injured Jaganshi on his back and running out of the door. Not bothering to answer Hiei's growls about where are they going.

"At least tell me where the hell are you going, Yusuke." Hiei growled. 

"Alright, we are now going to Genkai's temple." Yusuke panted, ignoring the tiredness, he ran faster. He was eager to meet whoever is there to cause wrecks at the temple. 

"Aren't we supposed to take that baka ningen transportation?" Hiei grimaced, as Yusuke running was very bumpy; he was having his injury bumping against Yusuke's muscular back.

"My running is faster then that baka ningen transportation!" Yusuke grinned widely as Hiei noticed not only a battle is engaging, Yusuke's usage of word made him flash a near transparent grin.

*****

A very sore and a lot of pain against his chest was what Kurama felt when consciousness came to him. Another thing he started to do was clutching at his wound and coughing in an unstoppable rate. Of course, he did remember clearly that he didn't managed to deflect all of the flying knifes, thus having one striking him down. He kept coughing, almost insuring that he will get a sore throat after this. His lung felt like if a fire has been burning in it for a little while. He knows that he should stay at bed and let the pain subside, which what he has done. 

Kurama took this moment to observe his surroundings. It looked like any very typical temple would, at least, at Japan that is. He has no doubt that this is Genkai's Temple, what made him wonder was where Genkai is. According to his information, Genkai have not passed away, even though she did made a meeting about what will happen to the temple when she have passed on to Reikai.

It was the same scream that beyond his knowledge has called Hiei and Yusuke here, bounced him back to action, ignoring the burning pain and difficulty in breathing. He slid open the door, facing the shadow demon who has did a lot of unforgivable things toward him. Kuwabara has already arrived and Kurama can sense a red boiling aura surrounding the carrot-head ningen.

"Reiken!" Kuwabara started, as he summoned the orange spiritual sword and finished the attack with an unforeseen move toward the youkai. "Extend!"

As Kuwabara's words meant true, his sword extended to an exclusive rate, aiming for the shadowed demon's chest. With a smirk, the unknown demon dodged his attack gracefully. 

It was no doubt why Kuwabara was unhappy. Yukina was knocked aside; the wall gave in easily, showing no resistance to the sudden force. It was budged inward. 

The demon has not known Kuwabara's moves. His smirk was disappeared quickly, as the spirit sword bend and all he knows, it was tracking him. The cloaked demon flashed away and appeared outside of the temple. 

Kuwabara can note what "it" was hinting, with that, the long and bended sword disappear in to thin air, leaving a small spark, the only thing that shown what has been here before, it soon disappeared in to nothingness as well. 

"I can't believe you are still disturbing us." Kurama spoke up, clutching the slide door, almost angrily.

"Kurama!" Kuwabara was shocked the fox has woken up and is already engaging battle. He knows also was implied the fact, which told him Kurama was a very stubborn fox, very. "You are injured; Yukina-chan said you aren't supposed to fight until you reached full recovery." He explained in hurry as he fended off an eerie glowing knifes with his Reiken.

Kurama took a moment to consider Kuwabara's explanation. His thoughts were shattered when he sensed the familiar ki that belongs to the old woman, who was once called the Master of Rei Hadouken. He remembered when Kuwabara told him that it seemed like if there were two thousand people, trying to inherit Genkai's powerful attacks.

"I just came back from a little walk and I already see a demon wrecking trouble in my grounds." A cranky voice spoke up, it was well hinted the familiar voice belong to Genkai's. Even though, she was no match of Yakumo in the previous battles, she can still be a formidable opponent in certain battles.  

"Nyah!" Kuwabara fended off another attack from the demon before greeting the old master, "You are more then welcome to join the fray, and it seems like Kurama won't be settled at his bed as long as there are no allies!" Kuwabara batter away another targeted knifes with his Reiken.

"It really won't matter anyway!" Another familiar, yet cheerful voice spoken up, as he stepped in to Kurama's view, Yusuke and Hiei, Yusuke's was smiling madly, knowing well that he is going to pummel this demon back to Makai. 

Even if the cloaked demon knows that the others can't see his face, he flashed a smile, a smile that holds amusement of a five versus one skirmish. His even voice revealed his exciting attitude of this battle, "This tends to be an interesting battle. I won't be blinking away this time."

"Blinking? You won't even have a chance to blink!" Yusuke yelled, in silence he smirked. Enthusiasm exposed freely in his loud voice, the enthusiasm was hinted so well in the dark haired teenager, it can even be easily told by a deaf. His hand has morphed in to a signature of a gun, index finger pointing and targeting, energy was gathering at the very tip of the finger. "Reigun!"

A blue glowing blast exploded out of the small and circular ki, enlarging the blast's size in to a fairly large blast. Seeing the enormous ki attack, the cloaked demon braced him from the attack, moving faster then the light of speed, he went out of the blast's range, allowing it to explode to a nearby wall.

His cloak was a sacrifice to that attack though. Even though, the blast did no severe injuries to the youkai, the cloak has been destroyed. Standing there revealed a tone of grey and purple tanned skin, on its chest and upper arm, laid a several runes code. As if it was glyph giving the unusual looking monster its power, the first thing to him, was to check if the black ink was still on his skin. Similar to one's tale of elves, his ears was pointy and sticking out. His hair was long, but yet it was grey. Kurama estimated the hair was longer then 2 feet. It's eyes, though, was unrevealed. It was bind by a strip of purple colored clothing, what Kurama saw, was not his eyes. It was the glow that radiates sparks of purple. It only wore a plain black pant, his foot was clawed, yet in a limited way, it has a look of a human being's foot.

Yusuke, still holding his hand at position, observed the demon's unique look. From his three years at Makai, he never saw a demon that has such… interesting look. It was beyond Yusuke's knowledge to put the demon's look in to words. In his thought, he thinks this youkai looks pretty good, why cover his look with a wrecked cloak, a cloak which only managed to cover his body and face.

"You saw my true appearance. Probably the first one that managed to tore my cloak from my body." The demon growled. "I might as well introduce myself, ningen, except for that one," He pointed to Hiei, "Koorime. I am Karaksu." As he spoke his name, his eyes glowed eerily, blue, underneath the purple clothing, "The only surviving demon of my race in the Netherworld, which was destroyed. My hope went with the report of Lord Yakumo's death. I have been told of you people, you people who destroy the lord, I once have served."

"What are you planning to do then, revenge?" Kurama spoke up, stepping closer to the battle scene, still clutching to his bleeding wound.

Karaksu unseen eyes directed his face toward Kurama, just before answering, "No, that was not my plan, I abandoned everything. I am now serves another master, another place. I am inviting you, the people who destroyed my lord, to the Dark Tournament."

"Wait… Didn't the tournament ground was destroyed by that blast explosion five years ago?" Yusuke asked, relaxing his position, now just standing.

"It was mysterious to those in Ningen, not to those in Makai. You must have heard of the construction of the Dark Tournament grounds, Hiei?" Karaksu pulled away from Yusuke's question, and fired one of his owns toward the fire youkai, "You now know why I wound you severely in the shadows. I thought dragging you with me toward Ningenkai would be a good and interesting concept."

There was only a grunt in reply, as Hiei replied toward the questions and toward the attention he was having. He hated how everyone is giving him a curiosity look of their own, just as much as how he hated guilt.

"I thought so." Karaksu replied monotonously, "I do notice that this 'baasan doesn't wish to join this coming event, perhaps, I'll just feed your curiosity, you'll find your fifth member at the same old dock."

"This chap seems to know me well enough." Genkai spat at the demon sarcastically, she would do anything to help her pupil.

"Your tricks would not work upon this tournament, elder. Without the border, A level youkai will be anticipating this tournament. It is yet to be the interesting, if there isn't our favorite hero, whom has saved this world numerous, yet has no famousness." A smirk was printed in to the features of the Meikai being. "I'll let you consider, Urameshi Yusuke, you have three weeks of time for consideration. Once you have decided, just head to the Hanging Neck Island Dock destination." With those words, a wind blew past, picking up the mysterious Meikai demon within the gust. 

******

"What is the verdict then?" The adolescent redhead asked. After a long argument with Yukina, Kurama has managed to have the mint-hair koorime, reluctantly, agreed on allowing the redhead to join the discussion about the up coming event.

"I already know what Yusuke is going to say, so be quiet." Hiei replied coldly, Yukina's reaction toward Hiei's wound was alarming. The koorime has not seen her unknown brother since she has passed her tear gem toward him. That day, when she handed the tear gem to him, was still ringing clear to her mind. Much to Yukina's surprise and Hiei's unexpected meeting with his sister, Yukina found Hiei wearing two tear gems. Regretfully, she decided to push the questioning in to a further time, in any case, wait till this is over, the discussion, to be precise.

"I am going to be beaten up in to a pulp, I mean, A Level youkai!" Kuwabara tone was judged that he doesn't want to take any part of this event. His reasoning was pushed aside by Kurama's decision.

"I certainly don't want to lie to my 'kaasan. Even though, I have moved out, she still visits me… commonly." Kurama said in a forceful tone. At once, they all know Kurama would go, yet lying to his mother once again is reprehensible. Yusuke can understand what Kurama meant; he suffered the same problem from his mother as well. Of course, it was easier for him, as Atsuko is a very heavy drinker that can demolish the thought of visiting her beloved son. 

"I am coming, patrolling in Makai isn't exactly a picnic." As arrogant as usual, Hiei replied dully, though, similar to Yusuke's, he was partly excited to practice his katana skill on some careless monsters, instead of cutting through docile trees. Maintaining his agility was another problem, he could, of course, asked Mukuro to help him train. But, even he could sense it. The calmness in her eye, it was so revealing, it crushed Hiei's ideas.

Kurama snickered silently, having all attention brought upon himself, jokingly he beamed at Hiei, "I thought you would have a relationship with Mukuro." Amusement danced around his eyes, it was clearly visible to Hiei, as his face turned red.

"Baka Kitsune! How could you have thought that I have such relationship with Mukuro?" Hiei growled nastily, as he was ready to rip and tore his best friend apart. 

Kurama ignored Hiei's furious red ruby eyes, he simply shrugged in reply, "What do you expect? You went missing for two years," A light hearty chuckle escaped Kurama's lips, "Don't give me that look Hiei, I am just kidding. You can plan on slicing me in to pieces later on." 

Hiei was face was red; he was both embarrassed and annoyed that the innocent-looking kitsune could pull out such joke on him.

Yusuke took a glance at Hiei, before bursting in to a vigorous laughter, Hiei immediately sent glares that guarantee Yusuke's grave, and the laughter was immediately covered up by light coughing as he noticed the deadly glare.

"Well, I am going to go with Yusuke and Hiei." Kurama decided out loud, however he was still staring at the content of his cup, which happened to be tea. His other hand was out of the sights of the others, which was clutching his wound. The kitsune didn't let out an expression of pain in to his appearance. Kuwabara noticed his hand was grasping his injury though; this was mainly due to sitting beside him.

Leaning over slightly, Kuwabara whispered in worry, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need the pain to subside." Kurama whispered back. Kuwabara frowned, the redhead always said he was fine, yet he was far from that. This brought Kurama in an edge of danger one time in the previous tournament, during the match against theMashotsukaiTeam; he thought he could take at least three of them, of course, that succeeded; he was injured gravely though.

After Kuwabara moved to his former position, he announced his decision, "I am sorry guys, I don't think I will be going." If Yusuke was sitting beside the carrot-head adolescent, he would be griping on the hard-working teenager's shirt. Hiei's face turned to an alarmed one, Kurama's face was giving Kuwabara an intense glance, hiding a secret message saying 'why?' Kuwabara caught it though, he continued with a hint of guiltiness in his voice, "I am really sorry guys, I believe I won't be helpful in this one."

Silence draped around the four former Reikai Tantei, it was a rare scene to have Kuwabara admit he was useless in a case. Yusuke was clearly surprised; the raven hair teenager had his mouth slightly open. Kurama had turned away from the truth, his eyes were closed. Out of all four of them, Hiei was the unanticipated. "Baka, what do you mean you can't help?"

"I mean, Toguro was only B level youkai. I almost got killed…" Kuwabara's reasoning was immediately cut off by Hiei.

"What do you mean you almost got killed? That was five years ago! Five, ningen!" Hiei snapped. It rendered Kuwabara silence, knowing well enough there won't be any distraction, the Jaganshi continued, his voice was calmer this time, "Plus, you weren't killed during our little scuffle with Sensui. He resembles a power of an S level, even though he is a human."

Kuwabara's thought was now in deep concentration. There is a decision he had to make, a decision that might cause a major disappointment in his friends.

*****

**A/N: I hope I didn't cause a major disappointment in this story. I just sort of felt that Dark Tournament is indeed a good place to start off and work off in my trilogy (Yep, there is a sequels coming). Leave a review and tell me what you think off, I'll appreciate your comments on this story, yes, this includes flames. You can flame this story and give it an over-all criticism comment, I rather think doing this must have been almost the same result as breaking a bone of a human being. *bows* Once again, I apologize for wasting your time (If you think this fic no longer worth your attention).**


End file.
